The World Will Never Be The Same
by Freelancer Vermont
Summary: When you mix a dangerous Irken criminal, a bigheaded "crazy" human, and two irken defectives in a huge adventure? Find out here. Rated T for blood and slight swearing. OCxZim Character Death(Not Zim, by the way)
1. Chapter 1

**_Prisonia, 2:15 AM_**

Red and Purple walked down the filthy corridors of Prisonia until they came to a certain cell containing a certain criminal. Red's hand quivered as he reached for the energy bar deactivator. When he had done the deed, Allmighty Tallests Red and Purple stepped into the cell containing Moodge, the most dangerous former Irken Fugitive of all time. As the two steppep in Moodge's face turned upward. revealing two empty eye sockets. Moodge stood to his full height, which was, by the way, half the Tallest's. Impressive, to say the least. He spoke in a voice the chilled Red and Puprle to the bone.

"And who might you be? I know that you are tall, though how tall I cannot tell. Perhaps you are Miyuki, or one of the her filth guards?"

Red spoke.

"We are not Miyuki. Here, put these in."

Moodge felt something being shoved into his eye sockets; it hurt, and instinctively closed them. Too late. The spheres were already in.

"Open your eyes, Moodge."

Moodge suddenly became suspicious.

"No! I will not have you command me to do something, which I would faind a trick. The you would have laughed in my face!"

Right at the end of his sentence, Moodge opened his eyelids and found himself staring through brand new orange artificial eyes at Tallests Red and Purple. "How can this be?! Miyuki gave me a life sentence and had my eyes taken out!", Moodge said with a mixture of fright and surprise. Red smiled and said, "We will give you your freedom, Moodge, if you do one job for us. As I recall you specialized in killing..."

**_Dirt, 2:59 AM_**

Viol gazed up at the sun, the defective tired from her hours of work on the landfill planet. A random guard walked by speaking.

"So I heard they're gonna send some guy to kill Zim."

Viol's head bolted up. Zim! She had loved him ever since she had seen him at the academy. She had to save him!

Later that night, Viol snuck out, followed by KiKi, her custom built SIR. A guard was about to take off for his break. Pulling out a blaster from the garbage around her, Viol shot him in the head. Pink fluid spilled out of the hole, and the guard fell into a puddle of his own blood.

Excellent. Viol ran to the ship just as the alarms went off. Then, she was in panic.

"KiKi! Get in!" Kiki obeyed, and the two blasted out of the atmosphere. Viol thought she had lost them, but she was wrong. Looking behind her, she saw several other ships following her. Pulling out the plasma blaster she had found, Viol began shooting. The shots bounced off of fields of bright green energy. "Frick! Energy shields!", she angrily swore. Then, she looked ahead and saw an asteroid belt. Viol got an idea. The defective began using her superior piloting skills to maneuver through the floating rocks, leavingthe other ships smashed or left behind.

Although in different places, Moodge and Viol had the same thought.

I'm coming, Zim.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nighttime. As Moodge approached the planet "Earth", he noted the mixture of different colors and thought it...beautiful. A shame it had to be conquered by the Tallest. Moodge quickly shook his head to clear it of those thoughts.

_I must focus on the task at hand. If I fail the Tallest will have me locked up again._

Just then, the ship entered the atmosphere of Earth. Moodge already knew the coordinates of Zim's house, and decided to live as close to Zim as possible. Moodge pressed the button for cloaking on his ship as the vehicle lowered itself upon a suburb town. Selecting an empty yard, Moodge began to draw with his home builder technology. He drew and erased until the house was perfect. Then, the invisible ship lowered itself into the empty yard slot. Moodge, still in the ship, could feel the vibrations from underneath the ground as his Irken base was set up. Additionally, his custom Frontline Battlemech had been set up under the grassy yard in case of emergency. The ship turned visible again, and, dropping Moodge off on the ground, flew to the top ofthe house and dissapeared inside.

Moodge ran inside before anybody could see him. Walking over to his customized SIR, Aim(Annilhator and Intelligence Machine) he opened the robot's head and took out a holographic projector/aiming device, he placed it onto the right side of his head. Looking through different disguises, he chose one and began customizing it to his liking. Once he was done, he looked at Aim and projected a viewscreen. Aim began searching.

"Hmmm. No. No. No. No. No. No.N-wait go back! Yes!"

Aim was now a sleek Siamese cat with purple eyes. Moodge could not help laughing.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Sorry for such short chappies. I'm a novice writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zim was just completeing the latest advancement to his PAK when a slight earthquake shook the ground, knocking him to floor as his PAK fell on top of him. "Oooooh, my sqeedilyspooch!", Zim groaned as he reattached his PAK to his spine. Zim walked over to the elevator and told the computer to go up to the first level so that he could get a clear view of what happened. Once Zim got to the first level however, GIR came speeding at his face. Zim was slammed into the wall by the insane little robot, who had just been eating pizza. The grease got all over Zim, and he ran around screaming while GIR loooked on. Finally calming down, he and GIR went to look out the window, and saw a white, purple roofed, normal looking, 3 floor house. The kid with blond hair, a purple jacket, and purple eyes suddenly looked over at Zim. Zim leaped back, quickly putting his disguise on, hoping the human had seen his face. Just then, the doorbell rung. The door turned invisible so that Zim could see the visitor, but the visitor could not see him. It was the boy, and he had a sleek Siamese cat with purple eyes next to him. THe door turned visible again and Zim opened it. The smiled.

"Hi, my name's John. Do you wanna play."

Zim shut the door in "John"'s face, and breathed a sigh of relief. The doorbell rung again. It was John. Zim opened the door.

"No, you hyooman stink worm, I do not want to 'play'!"

John blocked the door with his foot and came in. As the door shut, John narrowed his eyes and a cruel smile came over his face. The hologram began to dissappate. John was no longer John.

He was Moodge.

"Hello, ZIM.", Moodge said. Zim felt afraid. He knew about Moodge.

"You-you were the one that blew up Shoppingmallia a-and killed everyone there! Everyone fricking hates you!"

"Yes, yes, and yes. Guess who I'm going to kill now."

"Me?"

"Correct."

Moodge leveled an Irken blaster at zim as Irken battlegear wrapped around him and shot. Zim jumped high in the air with his spider legs and clung to the ceiling. Then he disappeared into the wires of the base. Moodge turned to Air and said, "Go take care of Zim. I'll return to base." Air cocked his head and pointed to Gir, saying, "Master! What about the other SIR unit?"

"He is a mere _annoyance_. You may slaughter him after dealing with Zim and his base."

"Yes, sir!"

Gir fled to Dib's house to get help.

Dib was watching and episode of Mysterious Mysteries when gir burst through the door screaming, "MAHMASTERISGONNABEKILLEDHELPPLEEEEEEEEAAAAASEAAHH HHHHHHHHHHH!", while runnig around in circles around the couch. Dib, startled by the sudden appearance of Gir, and haing jumped to the top of the couch, calmed down a slid back onto the couch seat.

"Oh, it's just you, Zim's little annoying sidekick-robot-dog-thingy. What the frick is wrong?!"

Gir slowed down a bit and repeated what he had screamed earlier, except slower and with spaces between the words, also ading that there was a new Irken trying to kill Zim. Dib scratched his chin and mused on it.

"Well, I would like to see that space scum dead, but then I guess the other space-scum would try to take over Earth after destorying Zim. I guess I'll help.

**Okay guys, how was that? Huh? HUH? Anyways, If you have any ideas for a new chapter or whatever, then put them in the review section. The review button is getting lonely! You must make it happy!**


End file.
